


Chili

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair makes chili, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chili

## Chili

by Dana

The characters belong to Pet Fly and UPN, and I am not making any money off of this.

* * *

Chili 

Blair made his chili for the annual Major Crimes pool party at the Brown house. Daryl, Herni's wife and the two children were the only ones in the pool. As far as Blair was concerned, Cascade never got warm enough to swim in an unheated pool. 

Simon started his third bowl of chili. 

Jim said, "Save some for the others." 

"You changed your tomato sauce," said Simon. "Also no ostrich." 

Blair laughed at looked at Jim. "Should we tell him?" 

Simon put the bowl on the picnic table and swallowed down the food he had been chewing. "Sandburg, what did you put in the chili?" 

"No ostrich, no beans," said Blair. 

Simon swallowed hard. His dark eyes glared at Blair. "That's what not in the chili. Something must be in it! And something stranger than ostrich although my mind cannot fathom such possiblities." 

"Dixie Diners' Club's Beef-Not strips," said Blair. "It's sold over the Internet and it is the only fake meat product Jim will eat." 

"You don't have to sound like a fucking commerical," Simon said. "Why didn't you tell me it was vegetarian chili?" 

"Sir, you wouldn't have tried it if I told you," Said Blair. It was hide under a rock time. Blair faced down killers on regular basis, but Simon frightened him. 

"Should we tell the other guys?" Simon asked. 

"Tell them that they are eating something healthy," Jim said. "That is a fate worse than death." 

"We can tell them it is a dehydrated food product with an indefinite shelf life," Blair said. 

"That makes it sound like Henri's pork rinds," Jim said. 

"Since I become vegetarian, I noticed that Jim is right; lettuce does have a taste," Blair said. 

"He, finally, can taste the difference between cheap and quality olive oil," Jim said. 

"And he can taste the difference in brands of rice?" Simon asked. 

"Actually, I can. Maybe, Jim has only four enhanced senses." 

\-- 

Endnote: 

My family became vegetarian seven years ago. My children will not eat cheap rice and I can distinguish five types of lettuce. Soon after we became vegetarian, my husband and I went to a fancy restaurant for New Years; my husband ordered salmon. After taking one bite of the fish, he decided that the potatoes and carrots had more flavor. 

Dixie Diners' Club URL: <http://dixiediner.com>

* * *

End Chili by Dana: rochelle@mitchellware.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
